


Had Me At Hola

by AnneKatherine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Minor Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Minor Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneKatherine/pseuds/AnneKatherine
Summary: AU- almost everyone has a soul tattoo, the first words your soulmate says to you.Clarke has “Hola”. Hola. Do you know how many people say hola?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Had Me At Hola

Clarke didn’t like talking about the little tattoo on her wrist. She’d had it for as long as she could remember, just like Wells did, and everyone in her class had a few words written in a neat cursive permanently tattooed on their body. Usually on their wrist or neck, sometimes ankle or the small of their back. They kept the first words your soulmate would ever say to you.

Monroe had “Cool hat!” 

Harper got more than most, “I don’t think you’re gonna make it home in this rain.”

Wells, “I hate to bother you, but could I borrow a pencil?”

Clarke, on the other hand, had, “Hola.”

Hola. So many people say Hola. You wouldn’t notice until it’s pointed out, but sometimes people who speak fluent English, just throw “hola” in there just for fun.

“I don’t think I’ll ever meet them.” Clarke says, sitting on the bench at recess, “Maybe I already have and I didn’t know it.”

“Clarke, you’re gonna meet him!” He pauses, “Besides, you’ve got all the power now.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke says,

“I mean, chances are you didn’t say something and then he responded ‘hola’!” He sits up excitedly, “He talks first, and now you get to choose the first words you say to your soulmate. You can reply “butts!” if you wanted!”

Clarke scrunches up her nose, “They’d have that tattooed on their body Wells, for life!”

“Exactly.”

“You’re so immature.”

“Well, what are you gonna respond then?”

“I don’t know,” Clarke says, “Maybe my name. That way they can find me easier.”

“Doesn’t that take a little of the mystery out of it?”

“Maybe I don’t want any mystery,” Clarke says,

“What if they do?”

“They lost their right to an opinion when they say ‘Hola’ to me.” Clarke snarks back,

So she started saying her name. Her full name to anyone who said ‘Hola’ to her. It made for some weird situations because never once was it her soulmate.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to avoid Spanish themed situations or to seek them out. She landed on neutrality, if she had a tattoo, that means she was fated to meet her soulmate, she didn’t need to rush it.

Finn didn’t believe in soulmates, which was a hot take for Clarke. Her parents were soulmates, “Can I finish up that apple crisp?”-”Of course, a good soulmate shares after all.” and even though he had a tattoo on his wrist, he wore a thick band around it. She only ever saw it once, not quick enough to read it.

She introduced herself to anyone who said “hola”, she told herself it was out of habit.

Turns out Finn believed in soulmates, just not monogamy. His soulmate Raven had met when they were kids. Their first words to each other were their first words. 

She met Raven a week after their falling out. To commiserate, to drink, to cry. Raven ended up going back to him, soulmates after all, but they kept in touch.

Lexa didn’t have a soulmate though, so no soulcheating to worry about. She had bare wrists, back, ankles, skin. Not a single mark. She’d checked.

So it was going great. Till it wasn’t.

“I can’t be with someone who’s in love with someone else!” Lexa cries, in the bathroom at Raven’s birthday party. Mariachi music in the background is anything but appropriate.

“I’m not in love with anyone but you!” Clarke replies, taking her hands but Lexa pulls away, “Then you’re weak.” 

She flung the door open, and Clarke watches as she leaves. She shouldn’t go after her. She can’t.

“Hola Clarkarita!” Monty says, “I haven’t seen Raven yet!”

“She’s by the cake, counting down the minutes till she can dig in,” Clarke said, slumped in her chair. Lexa hadn’t come back yet.

“It’s her birthday, who’s stopping her from eating cake.” 

Clarke paused, “Huh. No one. I’ll go tell her.”

Monty shrugged, and Clarke slid off the chair to her feet somehow. She’d been sipping that martini for an awfully long time and was beginning to regret it.

“Raven?” Clarke said,

“Clarke!” Raven said, she’d been leaning on the table but when she saw Clarke, lurched forward, “Es mi cumpleaños, ¿por qué no bailas?” 

Clarke barely caught her, “Ok, so we’re at Spanish speaking drunk.”

“Sí. Nosotros. Estamos.”

“You know I don’t speak Spanish.” She dragged Raven to the nearest open chair, “English, por favor?”

“Is Lexa here? She said she’d give me a piggyback ride.”

Clarke paused, “No she’s not.”

“Why?” Raven said, wiping her face, “Did you guys have a fight or something?”

Clarke looked at her feet, Raven became a psychic after a few drinks apparently,

“What are you doing here then?” Raven said, “Go! Go get her!”

“What if she doesn’t want to be gotten?” Clarke said, “She said I was in love with my soulmate.”

“Are you?” Raven asked,

“I don’t know!” Clarke said, “I haven’t even met them! And even if I did right now, I’d say nothing and walk right by them, they’ve caused me so much trouble!”

“Ok! So go, stop saying your name to everyone who says hola to you, and find your girl!”

“Yeah!” Clarke turned on her heel, then turned back towards Raven, “it’s still raining, isn’t it? It’ll be pouring.”

Raven looked around a moment, “Here take this hat.” She tossed a very large sombrero at Clarke, who barely caught it.

“This?”

“It’ll keep the rain off you, it’s as long and wide as your whole body.” She paused, “Why are you still here? Go! Go!”

Clarke blinked, threw the sombrero on her head, and ran through the apartment as best she could, it is still filled with people. The stairs were much easier to get down.

She was too drunk to drive, she decided and turned towards the closest bus stop, and Uber would take too long, and the next scheduled bus was five minutes from now.

She just made it. God bless the driver who must’ve seen her running down the sidewalk in a sombrero in the pouring rain, and delayed closing the doors.

The bus was almost empty, except someone hunched over in the middle, and the driver. Clarke shuffled down the aisle before collapsing into a seat a few rows away from the only other passenger.

She shut her eyes. She was wet, and sad, and sitting on a bus, in a sombrero. Lexa was worth it. She repeated to herself.

She opened her eyes a moment, and the stranger looked up for the first time since she’d gotten on the bus. He blinked in surprise, then grinned, “Hola.”

She would have screamed. Hi, I’m Clarke Griffin, and you’re my soulmate played back in her head, but no. She was done looking for them, she needed to stop. What else could she say?

“Butts.” She said, “Fuck….butts.”

His eyes widened, “Butts? Really, butts?”

She sat up, “Huh?”

“The first thing you said to me, is butts?”

“Because hola is so much better!” She leans forward, “Do you know how many people say hola in casual conversation?”

“Do you know what it’s like to have “butts fuck butts” tattooed on your ankle?”

Clarke paused, “I’m sorry.”

The stranger sat back, “Me too. I just saw the sombrero.”

Clarke absentmindedly touched the hat, she’d forgotten it was there, “Oh.”

“Can I ask why you’re wearing a sombrero, soaking wet, on a bus at...” he looks down at his watch, “One in the morning.”

“My girlfriend broke up with me,” Clarke said,

He paused, “So we’re platonic soulmates?”

“What?” Clarke says, “Oh no. I’m bi. I mean maybe? I don’t know.”

“Why’d she break up with you?”

“She thinks I’m in love with you.” She says

“In love with me?”

“She doesn’t have a soulmate, she thinks I’m just dating her while I wait.”

“Were you?” He says, “Just waiting.”

“No. I really loved her.” Clarke says, “I mean, I still did this thing.”

He pauses for her to continue, “Every time someone said ‘hola’ to me, I’d say ‘Hi, my name is Clarke Griffin.’ so that it’s tattooed on their body, and they can find me.”

“Well, that didn’t happen.”

“No. I guess I wanted to be with her.”

“Wanted?”

Clarke paused and looked at him a moment. He was cute. Her type if she’d ever seen it. Dark curls and freckles framed his face. He was wearing a jacket and a sweater but she could tell he was lean. Maybe this was meant to be after all. Maybe Lexa breaking up with her, was her wake up call to find her soulmate.

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Clarke said

“Like?”

“My friend’s hosting a birthday party.”

“Lead the way.”


End file.
